Playing Hooky
by AngloManxphilic
Summary: The typical bad boy chasing after what is a seemingly typical good girl. [Rated T because of implied themes. There is a reference to the PrUK doujinshi 'Birdcage']


[Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything affiliated with Hidekaz Himaruya. I do however own the Isle of Man OC, Gillian Kirkland. The 2p America in this story is based off a close friend of mine's RP style.]

-/-

It was an average day for the students of the World Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the student-run clubs were going about their daily business. The day would've been considered bland if it were not for the arrival of the Academy's newest student, Jason Benedict Jones.

Now all of the students were aware of beings called 2P's. They were near mirror images of who they were as a person and as a future country representative. Mayhaps, near mirror isn't the correct term to use. 2P's were different in appearance, personality and interests which essentially made them a completely separate individual. Jason was, the self-acclaimed hero Alfred Jones', 2P.

Several of the female student body swooned at the sight of the ruby-eyed tanned male, I mean who wouldn't want to sacrifice their ovaries to such a godly-looking man? Perhaps, a certain blonde teenager hailing from the Isle of Man named Gillian Kirkland. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, it was more that she didn't see the point in becoming gushy over a male who was out of her league; or more that she was way out of his league.

The auburn-haired male moved his dark sunglasses to rest above his forehead as he all but strutted through the wrought-iron gates of the Academy. Crimson eyes flickered left to right as they examined the students who had gathered by the gates to watch the arrival of the new student. They rested, however, on the blonde female sitting atop the railing next to a loud Prussian-accented albino. She seemed like a typical good girl, and the longer Jason's eyes remained on her, the more he felt the need to chase her down until he got inside.

Chasing would have to wait as the bell for the monthly United Nations roleplay class echoed through the school grounds.

"So vhat do you think of zhe new guy? Pretty unawesome, ja?" the aforementioned Prussian albino asked with his signature laugh as he jabbed his best friend's shoulder with his elbow. "I didn't pay any mind to him, Gil. He gave off unpleasant vibes, is that a good enough answer for you?" Gillian replied with a near-blank stare of annoyance at the jabbing gesture. As previously mentioned, Gillian believed that she was way out of Jason's league.

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest thing, doll?" an American-accented voice said from behind the blonde female, leaning his elbow high up on the locker where the two students were standing. "My name's Gillian, not doll. And I would prefer it if you faced me before speaking" the Manxgirl said a-matter-of-factly as she turned to look up at the dark-haired man. Conveniently, Gilbert had decided to take off as Jason and Gillian began to speak to each other.

"Well, doll, shouldn't you be in class right now~?" Jason asked, raising a brow at the blonde with a near-perverse smirk finding its way onto his face. "The Isle of Man doesn't fit in with United Nation standards, so no. Besides, I don't attend a lot of classes anymore" Gillian answered as she mirrored his smirk flawlessly. The male's eyebrows raised at this; and here he thought that this little beauty was a good girl. Then again, nothing tugged at his dog tags harder than a rebellious girl with an innocent appearance.

"How about we play hooky for the rest of the day then, Gilly?" the American proposed, leaning in closer to the shorter of the two students. Now it was Gillian's turn to raise her eyebrows at Jason; hooky was something that she hadn't even considered. "Hooky, you say? Hm, I'll think about it" the blonde giggled in a slightly condescending manner as she turned on her heel and walked away from him, her hips swaying as they normally did.

Slightly maddened but determined, Jason wolf-whistled at her to at least gain some motivation to play hooky with him.

An arm wrapped around Gillian's waist tightly and pulled her into a nearby room once Jason had cleared off. "Get your hands off me, you dirty prick!" the blonde yelled, swiftly bringing her fists down on her attacker's head. A yelp and the female was released from the tight grip.

"What the bloody hell did you hit me so hard for? I was only joshing you, love" Arthur exclaimed exasperatedly and rubbed at his head, looking up slightly from his bent position. The Englishman was not expecting such a response from his normally oblivious sister and his now throbbing headache was proof of that.

"Why'd you grab me so suddenly then, Arthur? Seriously, that was a perverted move" Gillian retorted, gently kissing the spot where she had hit her older brother. At any other where she was at home, she would've played along with the gesture but at school where she didn't exactly follow the uniform requirements, she couldn't help but react harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that embracing my sister was seen as an offense" Arthur chuckled lowly and ruffled the younger's hair causing her to give out an unholy screech; by now, all who were close with Gillian knew that her hair was the younger sibling didn't respond, the older blonde continued "I saw you talking to the new student and I wanted to warn you about those types. I don't want our respected family name associated with 2p's like Jason Jones."

That gained a groan from Gillian who began to rearrange her hair to the unwanted new style. "Is our family name the only thing that matters to you, Arthur? You're not even concerned about my safety?" Gillian asked, slightly narrowing her emerald hues at her older brother who looked taken aback at her sudden boldness. "Of course I'm concerned about other things and your safety. It's just that he poses as a threat to our otherwise near peaceful school" Arthur retorted, resting his hands on his hips in a feminine manner.

"And this is exactly why you're Student Council President and I'm the rebellious girl that you feel the need to call to your office almost every afternoon" the blonde female snickered at him, flipping her locks in her brother's face. Oh how she was so tempted to take Jason up on his offer on playing hooky. That meant losing to him and his 'charm', as well as a possible seat on the Student Council though.

"You just never learn your lesson with uniform, love" Arthur chuckled lightly and squeezed Gillian's shoulder almost affectionately. Gillian smirked at him and left the room that she was reluctantly pulled into; a plan formulating in her mind.

Soon, the lunch bell echoed through the World Academy classrooms which meant one thing: Move or be run over. There were certain students who were infamous for shoving other students for getting in the way of the cafeteria; before you ask, yes, one of them is Alfred. Each of the school's clubs had their designated tables and very rarely did the students get up from their table to approach someone from another table. This was something that Jason had picked up upon entering the loud and bustling cafeteria area.

He scanned the students carefully before spotting his prime target in the Witchcraft Club's corner. The ruby-eyed male began to make his way over to the table and he would've reached it in no time, if it weren't a tug on his sleeve from Gilbert. Jason groaned internally at having to converse with the near-brainless albino and forced a polite smile. "You can't just approach zhe Vitchcraft Club table. Zhey are a more exclusive und unawesome club, someone who isn't a member isn't allowed near it" Gilbert informed as he puffed out his chest to look slightly more superior, or egocentric in Jason's opinion.

"Well, tough. I'm gonna go over there and talk to the little filly that is Gilly" Jason responded, pulling away from Gilbert and moving towards the slightly darkened corner once again. Lukas, Vladimir, Arthur and Gillian, the members of the Witchcraft Club, looked up in curiosity as Jason approached them without a second thought. Considering the darker-haired male was new to the school, they had no objections to him except for the fact that he lacked magical vibes.

"Alo Jason, what brings you to our hallowed vicinity?" Vladimir asked, being the first of the four to break the silence that had befallen the cafeteria. The Romanian had guts was the mutual thought shared by the other clubs who were eagerly watching the four magical students. "I'm here for Gilly, don't mind if I steal her, yeah?" Jason said bluntly as he pulled the Manxwoman up to her feet and close to him. Heck, he wasn't going to beat around the bush when it came to his favourite blonde female.

"You're not the first to say something like that but we were about to discuss elemental control" Lukas muttered under his breath, his violet gaze focused on the moving runes in his spellbook. The Norwegian hoped that the American would take the subtle hint that his presence was not wanted at their table. "And I would rather not be treated like some sort of treasure, unhand me" Gillian snapped as she attempted to pry Jason's fingers from her arm; but to no avail, Jason was determined to hold onto Gillian.

A teacher broke the incredibly tense and near-silent atmosphere of the cafeteria which made the ruby-eyed American release the blonde female and move away quickly. Not that he feared authority, he didn't want to be kicked out...again. "I'll be seeing you at the fountain at 2:30, doll~" Jason said with a slight dark chuckle as he moved further away. Gillian turned her head away and held her nose high with a condescending huff.

Two-thirty eventually came and Jason watched the front door of the Academy closely. It wasn't that he was desperate to have someone join him for hooky...okay, maybe he was a little desperate. After all, he hadn't had decent company in a long time. Sure, Gillian had been prissy and snobbish but that was all an act of bravery in her best friend and brother's company, right? The male had previously decided upon waiting for 15 minutes before heading off to play hooky on his own again.

Gillian, meanwhile, paced up and down the empty corridor contemplating whether she should go out and meet Jason or not. She didn't want another hour added to her punishment just for an afternoon off; her punishment being spending time in Arthur's office. The Manxwoman was slowly succumbing to her girlish instincts and she knew it from the moment her mind had wandered to how the American male would look underneath her. She shook her head defiantly and made way towards the front door of the Academy.

Said American male rested his chin on his hand with an impatient grumble. In his mind, he believed that the blonde had stood him up and he should leave. Somewhere in the unexplored recesses of his mind said that he needed to wait a little while longer because Gillian was like a fiddle; easy to play. Jason decided to go with the latter and kept his gaze on the door. With that gesture, the door was pushed open and out walked Gillian Kirkland herself.

"Finally decided to fall for me, eh doll?" Jason asked with a slight narrow of his eyes and a dark smirk. That statement was responded with an annoyed huff. "I'm not here because I've fallen for you, idjit. I'm here because I don't have anything better to do" Gillian answered with a flip of her blonde locks. One would say she was in denial and they wouldn't be wrong...yet.

"Course, course. Now how about a kiss for the handsome devil who has swept you off your feet, princess?" the American snickered, knowing full well that he was pushing his luck. "In your dreams, darling. Are we out here to blow this joint to play hooky or what?" the Manxwoman retorted, mirroring his previous smirk and her own eyes narrowing playfully. The crimson-eyed male nodded and gently pulled the emerald-eyed female out of the gates of the World Academy to wreak havoc.

Jason was lucky this time but he knew it would take a lot more than one game of hooky to reel this prissy little filly into his arms.

~ Fin ~


End file.
